


In which Nova "V" Vuler calls Jackie for one of the last times.

by RivTheWriter



Series: Nova "V" Vuler, My V [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accepting that jackie is dead, Coming to terms with a loved ones death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its shorter than the last one im sorry, Leads into another fic im writing, V misses Jackie, but thats ok, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: Nova didnt have to scroll through his contacts... He always kept Jackie, Mama Welles, Vik, and Misty at the top of it..This would be one of the last times he called Jackie..
Relationships: Male V & Jackie Welles, Male V/Jackie Welles
Series: Nova "V" Vuler, My V [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120316
Kudos: 7





	In which Nova "V" Vuler calls Jackie for one of the last times.

Nova didnt have to scroll through his contacts... He always kept Jackie, Mama Welles, Vik, and Misty at the top of it.. 

He let out a shaky sigh, holding onto the handlebars of Jackie's old rig. It was a beauty...

He dialed his number.. knowing he wasnt going to get an answer.. but he wanted to leave the message anyways.

"Hey. Jack... I uh... " he paused, tears pricking at his eyes already "Listen... your mom.. She held a really nice ofrenda for you.... She even let me go pick somethin out for it.. Let me say a few words too... I uh... I still... Cant believe youre gone man.... and I know... I know.. I... Know you're definently gone.. But, fuck" he let out a sad laugh, tears slipping out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks "A man can wish cant he?"

" Everythings so different without you here...We all wish you were still... Still around.. Yknow? So if.. If you are. which I know youre not... Pick up the damn phone next time man.... Okay?" he took a deep breath in, sniffling slightly

"Mama welles gave me.. Gave me your bike... And I promise.. I'll take good care of it for you.. And uh.. I've.. got some.. Bad news" he trails off 

Johnny appeared, leaning against the wall next to the bike. gesturing for V to get everything off his chest into the answering machine now..

Nova nods softly and wipes at his eyes ".... This chip? The Relic? Yeah... Yeah its. Its killin me Jackie... Literally... I'm.. I'm on borrowed time and.. Yeah.. Johnny is.. Hw was a asshole but.. Now hes just a dick... In a good way... Lets me know when im being stupid.. Listens when I need to talk.. Makes stupid jokes to make me laugh... You would'a liked him Jack. you really woulda liked him.. 'Specially since its The Johnny Ailverhand. Aka your favorite singer... He may be killing me but. At least the company is good yeah?" he let out a sad laugh "... I.. I think this will be the last time I call you.. You know what they say.. let the dead rest 'n all... We all know you deserve rest....." he paused " I miss you.."

He sent the voicemail and hung up. burrying his head into his hands.

"You did good kid... You're strong.." Johnny said softly "Gone through some shit no one else woulda been able to push through.... and now.. I think youre ready to move on properly.."

"I.. you said one doesnt move on. not entirely"

"They dont.. You can still love him and find love in another. Nova. Jackie would want you to be happy, and you can still honor his death and leave voicemails.. Its only natural... but soon enough you'll get.. tired. Tired of grieving.. Tired of being alone..  
So you'll go looking for your next love and.. If I know you.. and I sure do.. I know youll protect them with your life."

Nova wiped at his eyes. "Thanks.. Johnny.. I still don't know why youre.. being so kind but.. I appreciate it.."


End file.
